Not So Normal Summer
by FanFicFreak-33
Summary: Set during the gang's second summer at camp *I may have skewed some ages a bit*. Mitchie has everything she wants- Shane, friends, and the promise of a "normal" summer, but what happens when her dark past comes back to haunt her? ShaneXMitchie!
1. Home Again

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

_Wanted for the repeated sexual abuse of his five-year-old daughter twelve years ago and suspected of having raped more than a dozen girls since his escape from the police, Jack Mason is to be considered armed and highly dangerous. Several sightings have been reported, placing him in the Trenton area and-_

Connie Torres reached out and turned the radio of her catering van off. "You shouldn't have to listen to those stupid news flashes, honey," she said to Mitchie, eyeing her seventeen-year-old adopted daughter with a look of concern. "Are you sure you should be going back to Camp Rock this year with him in the state?"

"Mom," Mitchie replied, "don't worry! We've been over this; he hasn't seen me in twelve years, and he certainly doesn't know that I'm coming here. Plus, you'll be there, and Caitlyn, Lola, all my other friends, and Shane. I'll have people around me at all times. There is nothing to worry about. Shane especially won't let anything happen to me." Mitchie tried to sound as confident as possible; she knew that if her mother detected even the slightest hint of fear in her daughter's voice, she would turn the van right around and go home.

Connie watched Mitchie's face glow when she mentioned Shane's name. That boy certainly did love Mitchie, and she loved him. Connie knew she would never be forgiven if she kept them apart the whole summer. She sighed, acquiescing at last. "Fine, I won't say another word about it, but you have to share a cabin with me this year, for the whole summer, I'm taking no chances-"

"But mom!" Mitchie interjected. I was going to share a cabin with Caitlyn and Lola! They'll want to know why the change of plans; I need this summer to be normal. Camp Rock is like a second home to me, and I don't want it tainted like this!"

Connie sighed once more, knowing that persistent Mitchie would come up with a hundred more reasons why she should have her way; she also knew that in the end, she would give in. She smiled inwardly though, she had always found it amazing that someone who had been through what Mitchie had so young could turn out so normal and happy, although her psychiatrist did say that she had most likely suppressed the memories and a traumatic event could bring them back at any time…Connie shook those thoughts from her mind. Mitchie was normal and happy- she was one in a million- with a steady, loving relationship and good friends by her side. "Fine, you can have your cabin and your normal summer."

Mitchie squealed. "Oh, thank you, mom, SO much! I love you!"

"I love you, too, honey. Okay, we're here now." Mitchie beamed. "You can go find Shane and Caitlyn and Lola, but don't forget that you still have to help me in the kitchen later."

"I know, mom, and thank you again." She leaned over and gave her mother a tight hug before practically leaping from the van and running off to find her friends.

Connie watched her run off. "Stay safe, baby."

Shane Gray was standing by the lake talking to Caitlyn and Lola, but he wasn't taking in a word they said; he was completely distracted- as he so often was- by thoughts of Mitchie, as he waited for her to arrive. His face lit up when he saw her running toward him. He ran to her, completely abandoning Caitlyn and Lola, pulling Mitchie into a tight hug and placing a loving and passionate kiss on her lips in greeting. "Hey, Mitch," he said, staring into her soft brown eyes.

"Hey, Shane," Mitchie replied, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she stared back. They had been dating for a year, but he still made her feel like the only person on the planet, and it still made her blush.

"Hey, Mitchie, remember us, your _friends_? Over here, yeah, hi, we still exist," Caitlyn called.

Mitchie laughed; Caitlyn always made her laugh. "Sorry, Cate," she said, walking over and giving both her and Lola a hug.

"Yeah, you look it," Caitlyn said sarcastically. "But you're forgiven anyway."

Mitchie laughed again, standing next to Shane and lacing her fingers with his. "So, fill me in, guys, I want to know what's been happening since we saw each other last." Everyone started talking immediately, and Mitchie listened intently, talking and laughing with them. She loved being at Camp Rock; she felt so safe and comfortable here, and of course Shane's hand in hers always helped. _It feels so good to finally be home again_, she thought.

From the safety of the woods, a strange, scary looking man watched as the friends reunited. Such beautiful young flesh. He would not be refused, but he would bide his time, watching and waiting, just as he had for twelve long years…..

**A/N:** So, what does everyone think so far? It's only the first chapter, and I have ideas for the rest of the story, but I want to know what my readers think, first…Hint (reviews) hint


	2. Never Have I Ever…

**Chapter 2: Never Have I Ever…**

It was dark now, and the whole camp was settling down for their first night back, the whole camp, that is, except for six teenagers in Cabin 5. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola had invited Shane, Nate, and Jason over to eat junk food and celebrate their first night all together again. They were laughing and joking together and listening to music. Brown had already come by twice to tell them that the boys didn't have to leave right away, but they did need to quiet down. Caitlyn came up with an idea to quiet things down a bit but still have fun. "I've got it guys, let's play Truth or Dare!"

"No," Lola said, "I've got an even better idea! We should play 'Never Have I Ever'."

"What's that?" Mitchie asked. She was sitting in a chair with Shane, his arms wrapped lovingly around her, both feeling comfortable and content.

"It's a game, obviously. Everyone sits in a circle and holds up their ten fingers. Someone starts by saying 'Never have I ever…' and then they add something to the end like 'Never have I ever…kissed a rock star,'" she replied, looking at Shane and Mitchie and giggling as she finished the thought. "If you have done what the person says, then you have to put down a finger. If you put down all ten, then you lose; whoever has the most fingers left at the end, wins."

"Okay, let's play," Caitlyn said.

"Looks like Mitchie's only left with nine fingers," Lola laughed.

Mitchie laughed, too, and put down a finger. Caitlyn blushed, "Um, I think I need to put down a finger as well…" she said, trailing off. Nate blushed too, and everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, me next," Shane said. "Um, oh, I've got it! Never have I ever…not been in love." He promptly put down a finger himself, and so did Mitchie. Much to everyone's surprise, so did Caitlyn and Nate.

Nate cleared his throat, his face bright red. "Um, surprise, everyone. Me and Caitlyn are…uh…" he trailed off and everyone laughed again.

"Alright, my turn now," Mitchie said. "Never have I ever…had a little too much to drink at a party."

"Good one, Mitch," Caitlyn said, "But, uh, I've got to put down a third finger." No one else had to.

"Wow, Caitlyn, never knew you were like _that_," Nate joked.

"It was one time, okay, and I'm certainly never going to do it again…It's my turn, now though. Oh, I've got a _really_ good one! Never have I ever…_not_ been a virgin." Everyone laughed at this, but no one put down a finger, everyone except…

Mitchie froze, her heart was pounding, and she suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. Broken memories flashed through her mind. Subconsciously, she put down a finger. The room went silent.

"Mitch?" Shane sounded concerned. "Who…? When…? Are you okay, babe?"

Mitchie still couldn't speak. The memories…she was five…her father…the tears…the pain. She couldn't be in this cabin any more; she had to get out of here. "I-I need some…air," she said distractedly and ran out as fast as she could.

"What was that about?" Lola asked, feeling slightly guilty for suggesting the game.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Caitlyn said.

"No, I'll go," Shane said. "The rest of you should go to bed. Nate, Jason, I'll meet you back at our cabin."

They all nodded. Shane walked out; he needed to find his girl.

Mitchie kept running until she came to the lake and found her favorite spot where she and Shane so often sat. She sat down, hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry. _No,_ she thought, _this isn't supposed to bother me. I'm supposed to be past this…no, JUST NO!_

Little did Mitchie know that her moment of weakness was observed by another. He sat there, hidden amongst the trees and the bushes, just watching her, enjoying every second of it. So beautiful, so…vulnerable. He wanted her again, after all these years, and here she was, right in front of him, within his grasp. He could make his move right now, but…

"Mitchie? Mitchie are you okay? What's wrong, love?" Shane had arrived, and he took Mitchie in his arms. She was still crying, her whole body convulsing as she cried more than she ever had in her life. After several minutes of tears with Shane holding her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing remarks, she began to calm down.

_I have to tell him_, she thought to herself, creating a firm resolve to do so. "Shane?" she said, so quietly he could only just hear her.

"Yeah, babe?" he answered tenderly.

"I need to tell you something; it's big, and I don't know how you'll handle it…I can barely handle it…"

"You can tell me anything, Mitch," he said, honesty evident in his voice.

"Okay, here goes…" and she told him everything.

**A/N:** So…how _will_ Shane react? Tell me what you all think. Reviews always appreciated…nice long ones that tell me how you really feel…go on, click that blue button!


	3. I Don't Want to Talk About It

**Chapter 3- I Don't Want to Talk**

Shane was at a loss. He didn't know what to say because he knew that nothing he could possibly say would help. He sat there with his arm around Mitchie, completely silent.

Mitchie was nervous; she took Shane's silence as anger; she was afraid he wouldn't want to be with her now. "L-look," she stuttered, fighting back more tears, "I-I completely understand if y-you don't want t-to s-see me any more, b-but I'm begging you, p-please don't t-tell the others. I d-don't want to t-talk to them about it." She shakily stood up to walk away, thinking Shane must want to be as far away as possible from her, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mitchie," he said tenderly, "I don't want you to think for one second that I would ever not want to be with you, and I won't tell the others if you don't want me to. I love you."

Mitchie nodded into his shoulder, not saying a word but pressing herself closer into the warmth and comfort of his body.

"We should get back to the cabin; we don't want the others to worry."

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Mitchie whispered so he could only just hear.

"I'll stay with you; I doubt Caitlyn and Lola will mind," Shane replied.

"People will talk," Mitchie replied, and she even managed a hint of a giggle.

"I don't care what they say; I just want you to stay safe,' Shane said with determination.

"What about Brown?"

"I'll deal with Brown. C'mon, let's go, it's nearly two o'clock." He lifted her into his arms with ease and carefully carried her out of the woods and back to he cabin.

Shane didn't realize that he was being followed, but the same shadowy figure that had been watching them in the woods now followed them to Mitchie's cabin. This was perfect! He knew which one was the girl's now; he had a plan, and there was nothing her little boyfriend could do about it.

Shane let Mitchie down to walk into the cabin. Lola and Caitlyn were still awake and waiting for them, but Nate and Jason had already gone to bed in their own cabin.

"Mitchie!" the two girls exclaimed as one.

"Guys, I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about it, but it's not what you think, okay? Just don't mention it, ever. Shane's staying here for the night-" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows "-but again, it's not what you think, okay?"

Both girls nodded; they saw that her eyes were glassy with tears and they knew something was off.

"I really don't care of he stays," Caitlyn said gently, "but are you gonna tell us what's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to, but maybe eventually. I just need to sleep right now." With that, she crawled into bed fully clothed and without another word.

Lola opened her mouth to say something, but Shane held up his hand and whispered, "Just leave her for now; she doesn't need anyone asking questions she's not ready to answer."

"Okay," both girls whispered back, and they got into their respective beds.

Shane lay down next to Mitchie and put his arm protectively around her. Just before he fell asleep, he whispered into her ear, "I'm here for you, and I'm going to keep you safe."

Mitchie woke up almost back to normal the next day; she felt refreshed; it was goo to finally have someone besides her adopted parents to talk to. Shane was already gone when she woke up, understandable since he wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. She sat up and looked at the clock: it was nine o'clock. She had to hurry if she didn't want to miss her first class; she had already missed breakfast. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and went to the camp showers.

Shane walked into the mess hall at lunch time looking for Mitchie. He hadn't seen her today because he had been teaching classes she wasn't in, but he could see at a glance that she wasn't in the hall. He made a beeline for Caitlyn and Lola, feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.

"Where's Mitchie?" he asked urgently as soon as he reached them.

They looked at him with blank stares. "She was still asleep when we got up," Caitlyn said. "Haven't seen her since. She missed our first two classes."

Shane ran out of the mess hall, stopping everyone who knew her to ask them where Mitchie was but no one knew. He looked wildly around. _WHERE IS MITCHIE?_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun… so, what do you think? The next chapter is where things really get scary…will Shane find Mitchie in time?…And in time for **_**what**_** exactly? Review if you really want to find out!**


End file.
